The Boy Next Door
by Ramonks33
Summary: AU: No magicians, just happy little cheesy Boy next door story. Anubis bashing, and mostly Salt. With a hint of Zarter. Stir well for good reviews. Rated T for mentions of graphic violence and language "What're looking at, stupid?" Those were the first words Sadie Kane said to Walt Stone. And he would never forget it.


The Boy Next Door

_A/N: I know. I know. I should be working on __Devil Takes the Hindmost. __ I KNOW. But at this moment, I've always wanted to write this fic, so please be nice! A Salt fic, so please no bashing about the ship! Please enjoy, and don't forget a review! Reviews make me very happy. Graphic violence in this fic, so be warned. _

_THE BEGINNING:  
AGE 11_

He couldn't quite remember the first time he saw Sadie Kane.

It had been a Sunday for sure. Somewhere around lunchtime. His parents had been enjoying their coffee and sandwiches in the patio, while their kids played in the huge acorn tree . Walt and sister were pelting each other with small acorns, throwing as hard as their little arms would allow. They had been playing this game for an hour or so, when something caught Walt's eye.  
A moving van.  
Racing down the tree, ignoring his sister's cry of annoyance, he pushed their white picket fence open and stood there, wide eyed. He tried to block out the cries of "Be careful, Walt!" from his parents, as he raced to the curb. A black Honda had pulled into the curb, and when the door slid open, Walt's jaw dropped.

Black combat boots. That's the first thing he would always remember about Sadie Kane. Even though she was a little under eight years old, she had an evil sort of glint in her eyes. Shoving her brother to the side, she looked up at the house they would live in. A white, two story Bay-and-Gable. She narrowed her eyes, before turning back to see Walt staring at her and those first words, Walt would never forget.

"What're looking at, stupid?"

"Sadie!" Mrs. Kane had reprimanded her, and quickly ushered her back to her father before she could make any more damage. Walt had noticed Sadie looked a lot like her mother. Fair skin, and clear blue eyes. But what struck him at that age, was that Sadie had a purple streak in her otherwise caramel hair. Her mother, Ruby, was a simple blonde, bright and neat. She had worn a big purple bandanna in her hair and waved her husband over. "So sorry about her, hon. what's your name?" she asks, her kind eyes staring into his.

"W-Walt St-Stone…" he stammered, looking down at his hands. He picked at his cuticles, and Mrs. Kane smiled. She stood up straight and beckoned over a boy, two or three years younger than him. She nudged the boy forward,  
"Carter, this is Walt, our neighbor. You can call me Ruby, by the way" She added, noticing Walt's curious look. Carter couldn't have been more than ten or eleven, much to Walt's chagrin. Carter had been holding a huge book at that time, labeled _"Mummies in Egypt: Desirable or Disastrous?" ,_ and carried a small satchel by his side. Stuffing the huge book inside, he shook Walt's hand. "I'm Carter," he said, wrinkling his nose a bit, "My mom is over there, you just met her, and that's my sister." He stuck his tongue out at her before she could notice. "She's annoying, and…" Carter nudged Walt towards him "Before, at our old school, she beat up a boy. A boy! Mom grounded her for a week."

Walt nodded, not believing such a small girl could beat somebody up so easily. He shook Carter's hand, keeping his eye on Sadie. "Is she dangerous?"

"Nah, mostly annoy-Oomph!"

Sadie had come over when she heard her brother talking to Walt, and slapped him on the back. She grabbed his satchel and held it over his head. What Walt noticed, is that Carter could've easily grabbed it, yet Sadie was extraordinarily fast. "Ha! Nerd!" she taunted, as she began to run around the street, holding the satchel. Walt couldn't help but laugh as Carter ran after his sister, though he wasn't exactly athletic. After five minutes, Carter gave out, and Sadie laughed loudly. She walked over to Walt, examining him from the waist up, and shoved the satchel into his hands. "I'm Sadie. You're Walt, right?"

Walt nodded, and she grinned mischievously. Flipping her hair streak over her shoulder, she said "I think we can be friends. Can we? I'm nine, by the way, how old are you?" she asks, obviously hoping for a friend to bully her brother with. The poor boy couldn't help but nod, noticing the slight pink flush in her cheeks, "I'm eleven," Walt added quickly.  
"Sadie! C'mon!" Julius Kane exclaimed, while trying to lug a gigantic pile of books out of their van. Ruby rushed over to help, and they both tumbled. Sadie laughed as her parents tried to get up, and waved happily. "Bye, Walt Stone!"

"Yeah…" Walt sighed, watching as Carter chased his sister inside, and their parents laughed at them. He watched as the Kane moved everything from the moving van to the house, as his parents went over to meet him. His sister had punched him in the shoulder when she saw him gazing, but Walt barely felt it. All he could stare at was that wonderful, crazy, eight year old Sadie Kane. Somewhere, in his heart, he knew he was already going gaga over her, it'd just take a little while for her to see.

_TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS:  
PART I: AGE 13_

"So, I and Liz were going to the mall, did you want to come?"

"Wha-?"

Sadie rolled her eyes as she climbed into Walt's room, jumping neatly into his otherwise messy room.  
It had been a few years or so since the Kanes had moved in, and Sadie had formed a close relationship with Walt. She was, as he expected, somewhat loud, rude, but that's what he loved about her. He liked girls who were strong and brave, all the things he never expected himself to be. Being otherwise chivalrous, she was also annoying stubborn. Which is why, for the third time today, she grabbed the book Walt was reading and laughed. She never really did enjoy reading, oppose to Walt.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Lightning Thief," she read out loud, settling on his bed. He had to laugh at her small figure, paging through the green book. His bed was rather large, as Walt was a tall boy. Seeing a small girl like Sadie stretched out on it was rather humorous. "What's it about?"

He rested his head against his computer chair, spinning around slightly, looking at his room, trying to think of a way to summarize it. His room was rather spacious, painted a dark blue color. His bed was pressed up against the wall, and his closet right in front of it. Another door, leading to the hallway, was right next to the window Sadie just climbed in. Walt still wasn't sure how she managed to sneak out and climb the tree, but he would believe she could do it. She was Sadie after all. This also made his stomach turn into knots.

"Well, it's about a boy named Percy. His dad is gone and he lives in New York with his Mom…" he began slowly, staring up at the glow in the dark stars he had stuck onto the ceiling. He always loved stars. And when they shone brightly in the dark of the night, he always wondered what made them shine. "And he finds out he's half boy, half god. Demigod."

"Cool!" Sadie exclaimed, flipping through the book. She turned her head to Walt, and smiled "Can I borrow it? You know I don't like reading, so it may be awhile till you get it back." Walt nodded, thinking he would give her anything to make him happy. Sadie stretched out on his bed, and rested her head against his pillow. "Do you mind if I stay here for awhile? I really don't want to go to the mall after all."

"Yeah…" Walt said slowly. His cheeks grew red, remembering the last time his sister had a boy over. Would it be like that? No. Course not. There was nothing between him and Sadie, she was 10. He may be a thirteen year old boy, but unlike most thirteen year old boys, he still had some sense. He wouldn't take advantage of her like that. "Sure. Course you can."

"Thanks," Sadie yawned. She kicked off her combat boots, and stretched out on his bed. Like a cat, she flit around for a few seconds, before snuggling into Walt's pillow. Her eyes slowly closed, but Walt knew she was a light sleeper. He wouldn't dare try to wake her, so he turned back to his journal he was writing in. It was a gift from his uncle, on his twelfth birthday. Black, with a golden lock on it, it was perfect for Walt to write down stuff in. And at this moment, he finished his entry for the day.

"_-can't believe she's only eleven. I may be thirteen, but I do know what eleven year olds are supposed to act like. Mom told me to wait a few years, but I can't wait for the day when I can tell Sadie Kane I love her. Even if our timing is a little off._

_-Walt Stone._

_TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS:  
PART II: AGE 15_

Walt couldn't help but grow furious as he saw Sadie holding hands with a boy at the school.  
The Kanes and the Stones had decided it'd be a good idea to send Sadie and Carter to the same school as Walt: The Rosewood Institute. Walt was in tenth grade, and Sadie was in eighth. He'd see her around school at times, but the two never really hung out, until they would walk home together. Carter would always keep his mouth shut, sending Walt occasional looks that question his intentions.

His intentions? He loved Sadie Kane. That was for sure. But he never thought he could love her as much as he did, when he saw her fingers interlocked with unfamiliar ones. Sadie was looking into the boy's eyes, and it hurt Walt as much as a bullet could. He bit his lip, and tried to keep a happy face on as he casually walked over. "Hey Sadie," he said, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice.

Sadie whirled around, her blue hair streak whipping in the wind. Her eyes lit up slightly at the sight of Walt. "Hey, Walt!" she said excitedly, and then looked at her other's confused face. Her cheeks grew slightly pink, and she let go of his hand. "Oh…and, um, this is…well-"

"I'll take it from here, Sadie." The boy spoke up. Walt hadn't expected the boy's voice to be so low, and mustered all of his willpower to not punch him in the jaw. This boy-he didn't, or ever know Sadie like Walt did. He never would. Walt had waited a long time for Sadie…but this wasn't part of the waiting game he was playing. "I'm Anubis, a transfer from New York."

"New York!" Sadie exclaimed, "Remember, Walt? Manhattan, just like Percy!" her eyes were full of excitement, and that little bit of happiness was enough for Walt to speak. "Yeah…um, like Percy."

"So, you're Walt, eh?" Anubis asked, staring at Walt critically. Even though he was smiling on the outside, Walt knew there was something a little suspicious about this guy. He wore a leather jacket, and a t-shirt with a skull with crossbones. A floppy lock of hair hung in front of his eye, and his teeth were slightly crooked as he smiled at Walt. Walt could always tell if someone was as nice as they seem, and this guy was reeking of something not so happy. Walt cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess.

"Sadie's told me a lot about you." Anubis casually slipped his arm around Sadie's waist, a little lower then what Walt would've liked "You've been friends forever, huh?"

"Ever since I was eleven."

"Hm. Well, I guess I'll see you around, Walt." Anubis replied, crinkling his nose slightly, "You don't mind if I steal Sadie for awhile? She told me about you and her walking home together."

"Oh, what? No. No it's fine." His heart seemed to have dropped into his stomach, and being burned by his stomach acid. He felt some tears stinging at the corner of his eyes, and he slowly turned around, muttering a quick goodbye, as he caught up with Carter. He blinked the tears away, and the last thing he saw was Anubis leading Sadie off the school grounds, her eyes looking into Anubis'.

"Walt, you okay?"

"Yeah." His voice was slightly gravelly, and he found it somewhat hard to speak. "Yep. Everything is happy and dandy!" he added rather sarcastically. His tone was harsher than normal.

"You're not okay."

They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, as Carter folded his book away and into that old satchel. Walt could see a picture of Carter, and the girl he had crush on, Zia or something, used as bookmark. "I know what's going on. You don't like Anubis."

Walt thought a long time before he responded, trying to think of the best way to word it.  
"Well, I don't know if he's the right guy for her."

Carter nodded, and sat them both down on a conveniently placed bus bench, halfway down the street. He looked up into the clear blue sky, seeing birds fly high. The trees whipped in the fall weather, and the sweet scent of summer was fading away. "Walt, as Sadie's brother, I have her best interests at heart…" he began quietly, "But it's obvious that Anubis isn't exactly the best sort of guy around. We can't make Sadie quit dating him, but she'll come around eventually. Besides, I sort of wanted…sort of wanted her to choose you?"

"But what's the point, Carter?" Walt asked, tears threatening to fall. He shrugged his backpack higher up on his shoulder. "What's the point if she won't be happy with me? I-I love her…" he gasped out, slightly defeated, "But I want her to be happy. If she isn't happy with me…it's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Carter said fiercely, and made Walt look at him, "You have to promise me something. That you'll fight for her, no matter what you have to do. I trust you, and I've known you for a long time. So, please, you better fight for her, or nobody else will. Okay?

Walt looked up at Carter, his emotions flickering from rage to hopelessness. He was right. Nobody could understand Sadie like Walt could. It was hopeless. But, maybe, if Walt waited just a little longer, the time could be near. It'd stir in the blood in his veins. He could fight, and wait, for Sadie Kane. Just a little longer. He's waited this long, so why stop waiting now? Anubis was only human. And so was Walt. But Walt had something else on his side. Something much crazier, fiercer, and dangerous than ever before

"I promise."

_TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS:  
PART III: AGE 18_

Walt sighed, as he stared at the now bare ceiling of his bedroom. His heart was in the dump, as usual, and this was not the first time he wished it could've been different.

It's been three years. Three hopeless years of waiting for Sadie. Three years of waiting for her to come around. Waiting. Just waiting.

She'd been dating Anubis for three years, and it hurt Walt even more that Sadie had promised Anubis that he'd go to the homecoming dance with her. Walt wasn't going. He was the only senior not going to the homecoming dance. Even Carter, who had been dating Zia Rashid for three months, was going. It had been Walt that had gotten the two together, but nothing Carter, Zia or even his parents could do would make Sadie see some sense.  
He'd write countless poems, entries about her. His muse. His heart and soul. She was the true owner. But now it was even worse, remembering what had happened last time they'd talk. Three months ago. Three months since he'd heard her voice. Three months since they had talked. And when the hope for their relationship truly ended.

"_Sadie, you busy?"_

"_Yeah. I'm with Anubis! Sorry!"_

"_Sure you are."_

_That sudden un-Walt like comment had for once, made Sadie Kane speechless. Walt couldn't help it. It had been three years since they last hung out. Sadie was a sophomore in the school, and whenever Walt saw her, she was always with that lughead, Anubis. He couldn't stand the sight of him, and he'd heard stories of Anubis going with other girls. Somehow, it was all kept secret from Sadie._

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing…well," Walt said, scratching the back of his head. He was at home, writing furiously in his journal. He had hoped that Sadie might be able to come over. Hang out, like the old times. That they could watch Disney movies together, and eat popcorn covered in cheese. Just like before. But now, all of Sadie's social life was about Anubis. Go to the zoo with Anubis. Eat dinner with Anubis. Not even leave Anubis' side. "I mean, we've barely hung out."_

_Silence._

"_Walt, y'know we've known each other for a long time."_

"_I know."_

"_It's just, I have Anubis now."_

"_Oh, yeah, like I haven't noticed."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_What I mean? Well, you're basically attached like glue to him!"_

"_Walt!"_

"_How can I deny the truth, Sadie? You've forgotten about me. About Carter. You barely hang out with Liz and Emma! It's Anubis this, and Anubis that!"_

"_Maybe some of us are actually happy and not WHINY CLINGY GITS! You think I need to be with you 24/7? I'm actually HAPPY, being away from you! You incompetent, anti social asshole!"_

_Silence stretched over the phone, as Walt could hear Sadie crying through the receiver. He felt like crying too. "So that's what you think of me."_

_A few sniffles. "Yeah."_

"_Guess that settles it, then."_

_And with that, Walt had hung up. And started sobbing into his pillow, as he slammed his cell phone down. It was over. Absolutely over. _

_TURNING:_

"_Rap, Rap, Rap!"_

Walt sat up quickly, staring at the closet. It was a dream. It had to be one.  
No one had knocked on his window for ages. No one could knock on his window. He turned his head, to see a figure trying to open the window. He was sure it was an intruder, until he noticed something.  
The pink streak in the otherwise caramel hair.

Widening his eyes, he quickly worked on the latch, and into his room fell Sadie Kane. Walt could barely believe it was her.  
Her hair was matted with dirt and messed up. Her face had scratches, and her clothes had rips in them. A large purple bruise was on her arm, but there were many more on her body as well. She crumpled onto the ground, looking up at him. She wiped away a bit of mucus that had come out of her runny nose, and said "H-hey, Walt."

Walt stood stunned for a moment, before scooping her up into his arms. She may be 16, but Walt could still carry her. Setting her down on his bed, he quickly ran to his bathroom, finding anything that could help, and locked the door behind him. It would help.  
He did his best, icing the red marks on her skin and healing the cuts that were bleeding. He brushed some hair away from her forehead, as she stuttered to explain what had happened. Her blue eyes were filled with fear, and her hands couldn't stop shaking. Her whole body trembled.

From what Walt could gather, Sadie and Anubis had been home alone when Anubis tried to force himself upon her. Sadie, as the sensible teenager she was, fought him off, but received a terrible beating. She had come running to Walt's house, up his acorn tree and stayed there as Anubis yelled threats to her if he couldn't find her. It'd been hours, and Sadie had been terrified to ask Walt for help, after the extraordinarily hostile period they had gone through. "I'm s-sorry…" she stuttered after she was finished explaining, "I really am, Walt. I feel so _stupid._ Anubis is an asshole."

"And you've only just figured that out?"

A somewhat cheeky smile had crawled across Walt's face, and Sadie had to smile. She sighed in relief as he put ice on her last cruise, this one purple with black edgings. The scratches on her face seemed to form a lattice design, and Walt brushed some hair off her face. "Yeah. I just did."

"Good. Took you awhile."

Walt kneeled next to her, and took her hand softly. Could he finally tell her? After so many long years of waiting? Was all that waiting finally worth it? "Sadie…" he said quietly, rubbing tiny circles on the back of her hand. She lay back upon his bed, looking at him with worried eyes. "I…"

"I always knew you did, you twat."

That comment had caught Walt by surprise. "What?"

"I know you love me. What sort of guy would let a girl into his room after midnight; heal her, after she's been a completely ignorant bitch?"

"You're not a bitch."

"I acted like one. And you've forgiven me, all the same."

She reached up and caressed his face slightly, her touch soft and smooth. Walt felt his cheeks grow red as she did this, knowing he wasn't exactly the smoothest at charming girls. "And…I think that's dangerous. Because…"

Walt didn't give her a chance to finish, because soon after he pressed his lips against hers, kissing with much passion. He had waited so long. So long to do this. He felt her lips move against his, and he slowly lifted her, so he could wrap his arms around her. She sat up, and pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. Still silence. Stilled love.

"I…I think I'm a little obsessed with you, Sadie Kane."

"Don't worry. However, you're using the mainstream term."

"So what's the term for people like me?"

There's a slight pause as Sadie smiles, her pink lips curling into an upside down "C". She lies down, and brings Walt to her side, lying down with him. Throwing the cover over both of them, she wraps her arm around him and it's only in the few moments of their warmth and comfort does she whisper it. The word he's been waiting for, so long.

"Love."

Walt wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. He could hear her heartbeat beat alongside his, and he closed his eyes as he kissed her forehead softly. She snuggled into his chest, and he could hear the wind blowing outside die. It was okay. His waiting was finally over. He could finally love her, and nothing else mattered. Nothing in the world could keep him apart from this wonderful girl, the one he waited years for. He may be the boy next door, but he had a special trait: He waited seven years for her. And it took her that long to realize, deep down, that she loved him too.

_EPILOGUE:  
AGE:30_

"Walt! Come meet the neighbors!"

It hadn't been a tough decision when Walt had asked Sadie to marry him. A few years after that fateful night together, he had popped the question, and now here they were. They lived in a small house, right on the corner of where Walt used to live. It was charming, with white shutters and brown wooden fence. They had planted a small apple tree, so one day; it might stretch to the second story window, just like Walt's had. They had a small girl with them, a little girl Sadie had given birth to at age 25. The little girl was named Jasmine.

"I'm coming, Sadie!" Walt yelled, as he set down his newspaper and coffee mug. Picking up Jasmine from her small cradle, he walked outside, carrying the little girl. She was five, and she was as squirmy and loud as her mother had been at age five. Walt set her down as she ran outside, flying a small toy airplane her Auntie Zia and Uncle Carter had given to her. She raced down the steps, and ended up smashing head with a seven year old boy, who was the neighbor's son

"Jasmine!"  
"Kyle!"

It was a humorous sight, to see the little blonde girl and the boy with close cropped brown hair.  
Jasmine sat up, and pointed at the toy car he was holding. "What kind of car is that?"

"A toy one."

"I'm not stupid, stupid."

"Jasmine!"

"Sorry, mommy!" she said, looking at Sadie. Sadie was talking to the parents of Kyle, Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson. "I'm Jasmine, Jasmine Stone. You?"

"K-Kyle. Kyle Stevenson."

Walt couldn't help but laugh as he saw the resemblance between him and this boy, just like had had been many years ago. He walked over to the parents, and kissed Sadie's cheek. They all watched, as Jasmine talked to Kyle, and then as they started to play War with their toys.

"Adorable child." Mrs. Stevenson had commented. "I think they'll get along fine."

Sadie smirked at me, before quickly pressing her lips to Walt's, remembering the first time they had met.

"_What're looking at, stupid?"_

"Yeah." Walt said, as they watched the two would be friends play happily in their yard. "I think they'll get along just fine."

**THE END**


End file.
